pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Masks and Eggs
Masks are equipment that only Hero Patapons can wear. Each mask has four levels, improving in ability and appearance each time you go through the Patagate to hatch the respective egg. Masks give the hero enhanced abilities; here is a list of all masks and their effects from Patapon 2. Hero wears a new mask in Patapon 3. The default mask is Shuba - Grants the power of rapid attack. The hurt will fall like rain, but the damage will be minimal. Eggs are special items obtained after defeating a boss or finishing a mission at Lv.2. Eggs can only be collected once and once collected, can only be used in the Patagate. Once the Boss/Mission is finished, you will move on the the Minigame to hatch the egg. Eggs and Masks Dodonga Dodonga Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dodonga. It grants Dameranyan's power, he, Lord of Halon and Fire Retardants. Majidonga Majidonga Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Majidonga. It grants Citrine's power, she, Mighty Fire Repellant. Kacchindonga Kacchindonga Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Kacchindonga. It grants Kacchikochin's powers, he, Master of Freezing Winds. Mochichichi Mochichichi Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Mochicchichi. It grants Gasshinger's power, he, The Giver of Life. Fenicci Fenicci Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Fenicci. It grants Rachiize's power, he, Lord of Flames and Fire. Centura Centura Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Centura. It grants Sutatano's powers, he, Lord of Swift Feet. Darantula Darantula Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Darantula. It grants Shubabassa's powers, he, Lord of Thousand Arms. Goruru Goruru Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Goruru. It grants Kakkoking's power, he, Lord of Shields and Protection. Garuru Garuru Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Garuru. It grants Gochigac's power, he, Lord of Strength. Gaeen Gaeen Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Gaeen. It grants Doshirittan's power, he, Lord of Counterweights. Dogaeen Dogaeen Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dogaeen. It grants Ototodokko's powers, he, The Horse Whisperer. Manboth Manboth Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Manboth. It grants Nonbrussa's powers, he, Lord of Eternal Ice. Manboroth Manboroth Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Manboroth. It grants Popopokana's powers, he, Lord of Spring Winds. Zaknel Zaknel Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Zaknel. It grants Babyobyon's powers, he, Lord of Nymphs and Springs. Dokaknel Dokaknel Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dokaknel. It grants Grarander's power, he, Lord of Iron Hammers. Shookle Shookle Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Shookle. It grants Jiririntan's powers, he, Lord of Wakefulness. Shooshookle Shooshookle Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Shooshookle. It grants Nekororinyo's powers, he, Lord of Dreams. Kanogias Kanogias Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Kanogias. It grants Kachinkocchi's powers, he, Lord of Sacred Protection. Ganodias Ganodias Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Ganodias. It grants Zubizubabaya's powers, he, Lord of Demons. Ciokina Ciokina Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Ciokina. It grants Hirarinmaru's power, he, Lord of Wisdom and Insight. Cioking Cioking Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Cioking. It grants Dopishana's power, he, Lord of Snipers. Dettankarmen Dettankarmen Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dettankarmen. It grants Zuddongyu's powers, he, Lord of Angry Bulls. Zuttankarmen Zuttankarmen Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Zuttankarmen. It grants Basarana's power, he, Master of Heaven's Assassins. Pharamatara Pharamatara Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Pharamatara. It has all of Pataporon's equipment. Karmen Gate Karmen Gate Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to the battle of despair at Karmen castle gate. It grants Mighty Mutaron's fierce power. Pataporon's Eggs These Eggs do not have a corresponding Mask, nor do they give out materials, but instead give equipment or Kaching. Karmen Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to the battle with the Karmens in Usso Fortress. it has all of Pataporon's equipment. Sword Summit Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to battle at Sword Cliffs. It has all of Pataporon's equipment. Ice Fortress Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to the battle at the great ice fortress. It has all of Pataporon's equipment. Oasis Battle Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to the battle at the Ekkora Oasis. It has all of Pataporon's equipment. Underworld Egg Lv.X: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with the Hades Tank Zugagang. Easter Eggs In the game code, there exists 6 unused eggs. They can NOT be obtained though normal gameplay, which means they can only be obtained through hacks or hacked savefiles. None of the eggs have a name or description. They also have a noticeably different design than the other eggs. Starting a mission with any of the eggs will lead to a blank map with no enemies, along with the Finish line a short distance away from your Hero. The background and music is identical to the background used on the Prologue, possibly an egg mission for it. After passing the finish line, the Minigame only has two parts. Once the Minigame is over, the egg will hatch, revealing a random, invisible material. The item can be seen on the list of spoils afterward. Parachi can only be gained through the Minigame (About 50 - 80), the treasure chests will open to also reveal a random, invisible material; the name of the item will still be shown. Trivia *The side effect of mask is that the Hero wearing the mask will lose his memories. That is to say, his playing records with be reset (number of rebirth, number of missions). *The egg seen on the North American Website is actually Kacchindonga's Egg. *If you retreat far enough in Tochira Beach, you can see a command saying "Pon-Pata-Chaka-Don". This can also be seen in the mission Mystery Of The Sandstorms In The Desert. Their purpose is unknown, but it is possible that they are connected to the Easter Eggs. *Zugashi, Zundoshiri, and Zuddongyu is the only mask that have the prefixes -Zu, -Zun, and -Zud Category:Hero Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Featured Article Category:Equipment Category:Multiplayer Quests Category:Multiplayer Items Category:Minigames Category:Half-Boss